Fate of the Multiverse
by Twilightroxas7
Summary: The curse has been cast, the final battle's stage has been set, worlds shall live, worlds shall die, and the multiverse will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_In the beginning there was emptiness however a final clash between light & darkness filling the emptiness with life. The waves of their battle created a vibration separating itself, and creating the multiverse with different realities, and thus the age of legends is born. Darkness the enemy of the balance has fallen by heroes with the light that protect the balance, I watched over the multiverse throughout the ages, but now the multiverse is under attack. The curse of the Black Fairy began to effect all universes._

[Earth-11]

Amy Martins was leaving the bookstore after performing, and began to head home as the sky began to darken thinking that it's cloudy only to see the sky turned dark purple.

"Chloe I hope you're seeing this." Amy said with worrisome in her tone.

_The destruction of all life._

[Universe-SW77]

As CP3O is inspecting the X-Wings the alarms in the base began to go off as R2D2 began to beep in fear.

"What is it now R2?" CP3O asked annoyed as R2 turn around, and scream as CP3O turn around seeing a cloud of destruction destroying everything it touches in it's path.

"Oh dear. R2 I have a bad feeling about this." CP3O said as the cloud reaches, and consuming them.

_I feared that this day would happen._

[Earth-94]

Goliath sense a distressed from Hudson of dark magic coming as he glide back to see Manhattan being consumed by the same cloud of destruction as it reaches him.

_I have to speak to my master from the afterlife, and seek his guidance once again, and get the help of Henry Mills to search, and rescue those from their dying universes._

[Earth-64]

As Bert performs his one-man band he senses a change in the wind, but it wasn't a good wind as he sees the sky turn dark purple.

"This is not a supercalifragistic day." Bert said seeing the dark purple sky with fear in his toned.

Once Upon a Time: Fate of the Multiverse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The beginning of the end.

[Earth-1]

The clock tower rang at the 6th hour the savior, and her true love has finally wed a dark cloud began to be unleashed from the tower as the dark curse has been casted.

"The Black Fairy's curse! It's here!" Leroy yelled as it began to reach them.

"Where do you think it's taking us?" Killian asked his newlywed wife Emma.

"Doesn't matter. Wherever we end up, we're gonna win." Emma answered as the curse consumes everyone.

[Earth-0]

A young woman close to the age of Henry gasp for air, and clutch her head in pain as she felt something terrible happening to the multiverse, and she looked up to see two of the universes are gone as the pain subsided. She got up, and held her dress as she ran to the only place in the chamber she could speak to the spirit of her deceased mentor.

"My master I seek your guidance once more in this darkest hour." She said as the smoke began to rise revealing the spirit of her mentor the deceased apprentice of the sorcerer Merlin.

"What ails you child?" His spirit asked his apprentice as she knelt politely to him.

"It has begun the day I feared has arrived. The multiverse is in the verge of destruction, and I felt two of the universes are gone. I know it's a taboo, but I have to do something to save those from the universes that are next to be destroyed." She said knowing that it's forbidden to enter, and interfere with other earths.

"The gods has allowed you to break the taboo. Seek the author a boy name Henry Mills he would assist in rescuing those from their doomed worlds." He said as he returns to the afterlife.

"Yes my master." She said as she returned to the chamber of the multiverse, and used her powers to open up a portal to the author's earth then went right through it.

[Earth-1]

Henry sits up on the roof noticing his family is gone, and began to look for them that he found Archie with Pongo.

"Archie! Hey, Archie! What happened here?! What's going on? What did the Black Fairy's curse do?" Henry asked him.

"Really, Henry? Black Fairy? Curse? Henry, I-I-I thought we were past all this."

"She's done something to you, to to everyone."

"Henry, um do I need to schedule another appointment?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"You know who. Where's my mom?"

"Henry you know exactly where Emma is. She's in the same place that she's been for the last two years."

In the psychiatric ward Emma was painting a picture of a swan as a nurse arrived.

"Emma? You have a visitor. Your son."

"Mom."

"Henry."

"Thank God you remember me."

"Of course I remember you."

"Good, 'cause I just looked all over town, and I couldn't find the rest of our family Snow, David, Hook."

" No, no. Stop."

"What?"

"I'm not going down that road again. I've worked way too hard for you to undo my progress."

"Progress?"

"You know what I mean. Those people Snow White, Prince Charming, Captain Hook none of them are real. My parents are not fairy-tale characters. No one in Storybrooke is. There's no curse. This is just a regular town."

"Mom what happened to you?"

"What happened to me is I'm getting better. I ended up in this nuthouse because I believed you back then, bought into all of it."

"No, this is the Black Fairy. She said she would take away your family, and this is how. She cursed you."

"No! No more curses. I just want to get well so that maybe Maybe I can be your mother."

"Okay. How long have you been a patient here?"

"You know how long I've been here."

"Maybe it'll help if you relive it."

"Ever since you tried to prove that fairy tales were real by eating a poisoned apple turnover. You ended up in the hospital for weeks. You barely made it through."

"No, that's not how it happened."

"Don't you remember? I did eat the turnover, but you fought a dragon and woke me with true love's kiss."

"Oh, my God. Henry, stop! - You woke me, a-and you This is crazy. You're the one who's supposed to be getting better. Don't go back."

"But it's true."

"Henry, you were not saved by a kiss. That's ridiculous. You were saved by medicine, by and by the hospital."

"It's time."

"Stop it. You can't take that. You can't take anything. It might be how the Black Fairy is keeping you from remembering."

"Henry, just let me-"

"Look."

"Oh."

"Okay. This page I wrote It means that the Final Battle is coming. The key to winning it is in here. But we can't do that until you start believing."

"Sorry about him. You have to stop doing that, or your mother's not gonna let you keep visiting me."

"Regina. She's here?"

"Who's Regina?"

"Henry. There's my boy. Hmm."

"Madame Mayor, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was coming today."

"How many times have I told you? It's Fiona. No need for titles here."

"Hmm."

"Now, Henry shouldn't you be at school?"

"Of course. I just wanted to see my other mom."

"What's that? Where did you find that? Oh, no. I think I'll hold onto this. Nothing but trouble seems to come from this book."

"Hmm."

"Now, Henry, back to school. I'll see you at dinner. Emma and I have some business to discuss."

Before Henry could resist, and try to take back the book a voice started to speak in his mind telepathically.

_Henry you have to come to the Merlin's lake mansion. I need your help._

"Okay, Mom. Whatever she wants you to do, don't do it."

"Now then I think somebody needs to take their medicine."

After leaving the ward Henry went to the lake mansion instead of school. As he enter the mansion he sees a young woman close to his age.

"Are you the one that spoke to me in my head?" Henry asked as the girl nodded.

"Yes I am known as The Watcher."

"The Watcher?"

"Yes it is my duty to keep an eye on the multiverse."

"Wait there's infinite universes?"

The Watcher nodded as she uses her powers to show Henry the multiverse.

"Since the clash of light, and darkness the waves of the battle caused the universe to multiply into separate universes with different realities, and outcomes. But when the savior was cursed into the state she is in this began to happened." She said as Henry sees two of the universes be destroyed to nothingness then return them to the main room.

"That's why I summon you to help rescue certain people before their earths are destroyed, and safely bring them back here without the Black Fairy knowing. Will you help in these darkest hour?" She asked.

Henry thought about it, and while he wants to make Emma remember, but he wants to save these specific people.

"Let's do it then." Henry with confidence said as The Watcher nodded, and open a portal to a different universe.

"This is were we would find a pair of twins with magic that defeated a darkness that threatened two worlds. We are entering Earth-114." The Watcher saids as they both went through the portal.

[Earth-114]

Alex was busy writing a new story as she looks at the portrait of her, and Camryn from their 23rd birthday after Thantos was defeated for good. She began to miss her, and sighed as she turned to see Henry, and The Watcher on her mirror that she nearly freaked out.

"Who are you two, and how did you two get in here?" Alex said catching her breath.

"Stay calm, and let me explain." Henry said as he explains everything.

"So you need me, and Camryn to safely go to your earth before ours is destroyed?" Alex asked him as Henry nodded.

"Is there any proof of this?" Alex asked. The minute she asked the sky started to turn dark purple, and a cloud of destruction appeared destroying everything in its path.

"Henry take Alex back to your earth. Where's Camryn at?" The Watcher asked.

"In Coventry with our real parents." Alex said as The Watcher opened two portals that Henry takes Alex to his earth while The Watcher enters the portal to Coventry as the cloud of destruction destroys Earth-114.

[Coventry]

Camryn was visiting her parents King Aron, and Queen Miranda along with seeing Karsh, and Illeanea who had their firstborn daughter Natalya. Just as things were peaceful the sky started to turn dark purple with tremors beginning.

"Camryn." The Watcher saids appearing just in time. "You have to come with me. This world is about to be destroyed already your sister is safe in a different earth." She said.

"What do you mean by a different earth?" Camryn asked.

"Your Earth was destroyed by a dark force, and this world is next." The Watcher saids just the people began to flee, and scream only to die one by one from the cloud of destruction that is heading straight to them.

"Camryn go with her, and be safe." Miranda saids just Illeanea gave Natalya to Camryn. The Watcher, Camryn with Natalya went through the portal while both Miranda & Aron, and Karsh & Illeanea held onto each other as the cloud of destruction consumes them, and destroys Coventry.

[Earth-1]

In the mayor's office Fiona before she goes to speak to Emma with Archie opens a secret screen as she smiles evily watching Earth-94, Universe-SW77, Earth-64, Earth-114, and Coventry be destroyed by her curse now that she is destroying Emma's belief.

"It won't be long till they're all gone." She saids devilishly, and hides the screen as she leaves.

Universes/Earths destroyed

Earth-94: Gargoyles

Universe-SW77: Star Wars

Earth-64: Mary Poppins

Earth-114/Coventry: Twitches


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Operation Star Hunter.

[Earth-1]

Henry, and Alex arrived to the Lake Mansion of Henry's earth at the same time The Watcher, Camryn, and the baby Natalya arrived that Alex hugged both her sister, and the baby.

"I'm glad you're okay." Alex said with tears.

"It was frightening the sky turned purple, and Coventry was being destroyed by a giant cloud." Camyrn said as she comfort Natalya.

"Our Earth is gone as well." Alex sadly said to Camryn with shock.

"Soon others will be destroyed as well." The Watcher saids to them.

"Who would want to destroy our worlds?" Alex asked as Henry answered her question.

"There is a person known as the Black Fairy who cast a dark curse on the town beginning the final battle. Her curse cause my real mom the Savior to lose her belief which is causing the multiverse to be destroy as she planned." Explain to her.

"Then we should take her out, and defeat her." Alex suggested.

"We can't she becomes powerful for each universe she destroys, and she doesn't know that you three survived which could be dangerous. For now stay inside the mansion so that she doesn't know what we're up to. Henry there are certain ones to rescue from different earths, a girl who could travel through two dimensions, a monster hunter, a expert at karate. They are in Earth-102, Earth-611, and Earth-118." The Watcher saids.

"I'll help too." Alex volunteered as The Watcher nodded.

"I can't open more than two portals at the same time. However." The Watcher removes her earrings, and use her powers to activate them. "These are known as dimensional gates they created portals to different universes so that would make the missions easier." The Watcher saids as she gives Henry, and Alex the dimensional gates that they both activate the gates, and open two portals as The Watcher opens a portal.

"Good luck you three." Camryn saids while holding Natalya as the three of them went through a separate portal.

[Earth-102]

Skylar was capturing more monsters with Sadie & Henry that they began to notice monsters continue to appear more, but instead of scaring people they were frightened themselves which was confusing them.

"Something isn't right monsters are appearing everywhere, but they look more frightened than us." Skylar saids.

"Do you think something is causing it?" Sadie asked as the earth began to tremor a bit.

"Did anyone felt that?" Henry asked as Ryan, and Myra who nearly fell from the tremor arrived.

"You guys alright?" Ryan asked as another tremor hits.

"Skylar we check the situation by interrogating Dementia of the tremors, and the frightened monsters in her prison she saids the end is near you all won't survive." Julia said through a communicator just as another tremor hit, and the sky started to turn dark purple. Henry arrived just in time before this earth is next to be destroyed.

"Which one is Skylar Lewis?" Henry asked as Skylar walked up.

"I am something wrong?" Skylar asked him back as Henry explains that she needs to come with him just as the clouds began to appear destroying the people, monsters, and houses in its path.

"We have to go now." Henry said as he reactivate the portal to his earth that he, Skylar, Sadie, Henry, Ryan, and Myra went through the portal just as the cloud destroys the rest of the earth.

[Earth-118]

Star Butterfly princess of the Butterfly Kingdom in the dimension call Mewni was preparing to visit her parents that when she tried to open the portal her dimensional scissors was damaged, and disintegrated from a destructive energy that she was worried as The Watcher appeared to her. "Star Butterfly you have to come with me. The universes are in grave danger, and this earth is next." The Watcher saids as the sky starts to turn dark purple.

"But I have to get to Mewni." Star said worried as the tremors began, and the clouds of destruction began to appear destroying everything in it's path.

"Mewni is already destroyed from the same thing that is destroying this earth. We have to go." The Watcher saids as she grabbed Star's hand, and pulled her into the portal despite resisting as the earth gets destroyed.

[Earth-611]

Kim arrived at the gate for her flight to Japan as the dark purple sky, and thunder & lightning spread across.

"Attention passengers due to unnatural weather all flights have been delayed until further notice. I repeat due … weather…flights…delayed." The announcements was cutoff as the cloud reaches the ground, and began to destroy everything. People even Kim began to flee from the airport as Alex arrived searching for Kim Crawford, and spot her in time as she was knocked over from the fleeing people that Alex pulled her away from the crowd before they trampled on her.

"You're Kim Crawford right?" Alex asked her as she nodded. "I know a different place." Alex said as she opens a portal back to Earth-1 when the clouds began to destroy the airport, and the people. Alex, and Kim went through the portal as the clouds destroys this earth.

[Earth-1]

Henry with Skylar, and her friends arrived in the lake mansion catching their breaths, but saddened that their earth is gone. The same time The Watcher with Star, and Alex with Kim arrived as well that Skylar, Star, and Kim look at each other shock.

"Who are you?" Skylar asked them.

"Why do you look like me?" Kim asked her.

"Better yet why do you both look like me?" Star asked them both.

"I'll explain everything to the three of you." Henry said to them.

**Earths Destroyed**

Earth-102: Girl vs Monsters

Earth-118: Star vs the Forces of Evil

Earth-611: Kickin' It


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Witches, Space, and Knights oh my.

[Earth-1]

"So let me see if I got this right. A evil fairy is destroying our universes, and we are rescuing as much people before their universes are gone?" Skylar asked Henry after he explain everything.

"Yeah." Henry answered Skylar's question.

"Then why is there doppelgängers of me?" Kim asked as well looking at Skylar, and Star.

"I think the possibility is that there are alternate versions of you in other universes." Alex suggested to them.

"That works for me." Star responded since she is used to traveling through dimensions. The Watcher then arrived with another saved person from a different earth.

"Um hello?" The girl said a bit confused.

"This is Alex Russo a wizard from her Earth." The Watcher said introducing her to the others.

"My earth what do you mean?" Alex asked them.

Henry began to explain everything to her about the multiverse.

"Do you remember anything that happened before you got here?" Camryn asked her.

"Well I was hanging out with Harper, my parents, and brothers when the skies turned dark purple. We were investigating the skies. At first we thought it was my evil self that is causing it then this giant cloud appeared out of nowhere destroying the buildings approaching us, and everything went blank then I ended up here." Alex said as everyone looked worried.

"I'm sorry Alex, but your earth was destroyed by a evil fairy." Skylar said to her.

"Your saying my family, and my best friend." Alex asked with hurt.

"Are gone as well." Kim said with a upset tone in her voice. Alex was hurt wanting to denied of what happened.

"I know how you feel we all lost our earths, and dimensions as well." Star as she comfort her.

"We need to start rescuing others from their universes now before the black fairy gets even stronger as we speak." Henry said as everyone agrees with him.

"The next earths are Earth-98, Earth-99, and Earth-1110." The Watcher saids as she creates another Dimensional gate.

"Will have to split up in groups. Alex, Skylar, and I will go to Earth-98." Henry suggested.

"Star, Sadie, and I will go to Earth-99." Alex saids.

"Then that just leaves this Henry, and I to go to Earth-1110." Kim said to them.

"What about me, and Ryan." Myra asked.

"Ryan could come with us while you go with Kim, and Henry." Skylar said as they all agree, and enter the portals.

[Earth-98]

Henry, Alex, Skylar, and Ryan arrived seeing the sky still normal.

"Looks like this earth isn't destroyed yet. We have to find a person name Marnie Piper." Henry said as they walked to the Piper home, and knocked on the door that a young woman opened the door.

"Hello if you're looking for my mom or brother they are out of town." She said.

"Actually were looking for a person named Marnie Piper." Henry said as the girl wondering what they want with her.

"She's my sister I'm Sophie." She said letting them in. Henry then explain about the situation, and why they need Marnie. Sophie understanding decides to use a spell to see Halloweentown which is close to the mortal world that they saw a cloud of destruction heading to Halloweentown then this Earth.

"Oh my god. It's going to destroy that world first." Alex said.

"Marnie, Ethan, grandma." Sophie said in a worried. "I'll tried to communicate with Marnie, and Ethan before the cloud gets there."

[Halloweentown]

It's been a few years since everything happened at Witch college, and the power. Already the Cromwell bloodline is expanding with Marnie, and Ethan.

"Something up Marnie?" Ethan asked as he kiss her.

"Not much just thinking of the baby, and my mom, and my brother, and sister will think of it." Marnie saids.

"I'm sure they would understand." Ethan said as Marnie put her hand on her stomach even if she wasn't showing.

"Mar..Eth…You…get…Halloweentown…destroyed." Sophie appear via abstract spell to send a message, but it was struggling till Marnie was able to fixed her message.

"Marnie, Ethan you have to get out of there Halloweentown is about to be destroyed." Sophie's message was cleared as her spell was cut-off, and the skies turned dark purple with tremors beginning that they got out of their home. At town square everyone was running scared with nowhere to go. Marnie, and Ethan were able to find her grandmother Aggie Cromwell.

"Grandma what's going on?" Marnie asked as the civilians continue to panic.

"A dark energy of magic is destroying everything in it's path, and we're running out of time." Aggie saids to Marnie, and Ethan. They quickly opened a portal only for two that Aggie suggested for both Marnie, and Ethan to go to the mortal world before its too late. As Aggie tried to stop the cloud of destruction with her powers, but to no avail she was consumed by the cloud as it destroys all of Halloweentown, and it's inhabitants.

[Earth-98]

Sophie with tears in her eyes saw her second home, and world destroyed.

"Halloweentown is gone. Then that means this earth is next." Alex said as a portal appeared with Marnie, and Ethan arriving.

"You two survived." Sophie said with comfort, and hugging Marnie with tears.

"Were running out of time." Skylar said as the sky started to turn dark purple with the clouds of darkness arriving. Henry used the dimensional gate to open the portal as the cloud began to destroy the house.

"We have to go now." Ryan saids as they all went through the portal with the Cloud destroying the earth.

[Earth-99 2053]

Alex, Star, and Sadie arrived through the portal not knowing where they.

"Are you sure this is Earth-99?" Alex asked as Sadie looks at the window with her eyes wide open.

"Does this answer your question?" Sadie asked as the three of them see the earth with shock.

"Well the Earth is still here, but where are we?" Star asked.

"Who are you three?" A young woman asked seeing them.

"Well it's kinda hard to explain, but we're looking for someone from this whatever it is by the name of Zenon Kar." Sadie asked.

"Well I'm Zenon, and why are you looking for me?" Zenon asked as the alarm began to go off notifying of a mysterious cosmic cloud approaching the Earth, and the Space Station. Upon hearing the word cloud Alex, Sadie, Star, and Zenon sees the purple clouds of destruction beginning to destroy the earth till it consume it completely.

"Zedis Lepidis." Zenon said as the cloud of destruction began to reach the space station.

"We have to go now!" Sadie saids as Alex opens the portal to earth-1.

"Hope you're used to gravity." Star said as the four of them went through the portal, and the cloud of destruction destroys the space station.

[Earth-1110]

Avalon High is close to finishing the school year while dealing with the strange weather, and purple sky as Henry, Kim, and Myra arrived to this Earth.

"So who do we have to find?" Myra asked.

"The Watcher saids to find the reincarnations of King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, and the Knights of the Round Table." Kim said.

"We have to hurry." Henry said seeing the purple sky.

The students began to question seeing the purple sky that only fear, and confusion was with them.

"Miles are you sure what you saw is true?" Allie asked as he nodded.

"It's the end of the world." Miles said as Allie, William, Marco, Lance, and Jennifer began to get worried as the cloud began to reach Avalon High.

"Are you the reincarnations of King Arthur, and his Knights?" Kim asked as Allie nodded.

"You have to come with us to a different earth." Henry said as the cloud began to destroy the school killing multiple students trying to flee. Myra in a panic demands they open the portal.

Henry open the portal as they all went through the portal to Earth-1 as the cloud destroys the earth.

[Earth-1]

The groups from the different earths arrived to the mansion just after saving the people from their doom earths.

"It's getting worst with each universe being destroyed." Henry said.

"Yeah who knows what earths are left." Skylar said.

"We still have to continue. I will find a way to bring back the multiverse." The Watcher saids as she disappears.

"Well what now?" Myra asked.

"Most likely we continue to save people from their earths." Henry said as they all agree.

Earths destroyed 

Earth-98/Halloweentown

Earth-99= Zenon Girl of the 21st Century

Earth-1110= Avalon High


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Children of evil, the island guardian, and super paranormal.

[Earth-112]

In New York City the Shadowhunter Clary Fray was running on the rooftops as the purple sky began to thunder the skies.

"Isabelle do you know what's going on?" Clary ask on the communication device.

"_I don't know what's happening, but you have to get out of there before it's to-" _By the time Isabelle tried to warn Clary the clouds began to consume the city along with the Shadowhunters institute that Clary with sadness that Alec, Jace, Isabelle,Magnus, Luke, and Simon are gone preparing to accept death only for a light to teleport her as the earth is destroyed.

[Earth-1]

At the Lake Mansion everyone saw four more earths be destroyed by the clouds of destruction from the screen that Sophie & Alex conjured up to see any remaining earths left to save those in it.

"This is getting worse." Alex said seeing the three earths be destroyed.

"If this keeps up there would be nothing left, and the watcher is nowhere in sight." Allie said as the same light appeared, and left revealing Clary.

"What the hell? How did I get here?" Clary asked as everyone in the room sees her.

"She looks just like Miya." Skylar said to them.

"Okay I get look a likes of Skylar, but me wow." Miya said as Henry explains everything.

"Guess that explains why I ended up here." Clary said as they look at the screen.

"We got to keep saving people before their earths are gone." Sophie said as three portals open, and Henry, Skylar, and Allie enter the portals.

[Earth-731]

Students were panicking as the purple sky appeared earlier that no one not even Jane's mother the Fairy Godmother knows what going on.

"Evie did you find Ben?" Mal asked worried as the quakes begin to get worse.

"No not even Jay, Carlos, and Audrey." Evie said as Henry arrived just as the clouds began to attack the earth.

"I need you both to come with me, and fast." Henry asked as the clouds began to destroy the isle of the lost, and the inhabitants as it reaches the United States of Auradon fast.

"Oh my god." Mal said shock with Evie covering her mouth with shocked, and saddened.

"We need to go now." Henry said reopening the portal to his earth.

"Mal!" Ben yelled finding them.

"Ben!?" Mal said as the clouds of destruction arrived, and consumed Ben killing him Mal with tears held on to Evie's hand as the three of them went through the portal as the clouds of destruction consumes Auradon, and the rest of the earth.

[Earth-910]

The people of Kinkow were in a panic ever since the skies turned purple, and the three kings went missing. Mikayla tried everything to keep everyone calm just as Skylar arrived. The clouds began to reach the island beginning to destroy the island, and killing it's inhabitants.

"Mikayla we need your help. The multiverse is in grave danger." Skylar said to her, but before Mikayla could resist Skylar quickly pull her into the portal as the entire island, and the earth is consumed by the clouds.

[Earth-199]

Fiona Philips or Fi for short arrived for her book signing of her bestselling paranormal book of her past experience since things have been acting strange ever since the skies turned purple. As she enters the back of the biggest book store to get ready Allie arrived through a portal much to Fi's surprise.

"Fi we need to get you out of here." Allie said. "The universe along with others are in danger of being destroyed." Allie said, but before Fi could respond they began to hear screams of not excitement, but fear as the clouds began to destroy the walls of the book store killing everyone inside as Allie, and Fi went through the portal as the Earth dies from the clouds.

[Earth-1]

Fiona the Black Fairy smile maliciously as she sees more Earths die from her dark curse with the savior losing her belief. She already has plans once the earths are gone for good. As she decided to make the earths be destroyed faster by making Emma destroy the book. As she leaves the screen slowly dissipate showing Earth-1 as her final target once the other earths are gone.

Earths Destroyed 

Earth-112: Shadowhunters

Earth-11: The Nine Lives of Chloe King

Earth-86: Captain EO

Earth-93: Hocus Pocus

Earth-713: Descendants

Earth-910: Pairs of King

Earth-199: So Weird


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Legend of the Aurins**

**Universe-M8**

Natural catastrophe began to spread throughout the Earth as the clouds of destruction spread throughout the universe already the Nova Corp, the Kree, the Skrull, the Black Order, and the Guardians of the Galaxy couldn't stop the clouds destroying them, and the planets not even Thor or all of Asgard couldn't stop it. Tony Stark known as Iron Man was trying to keep the buildings from collapsing while Steve Rogers known as Captain America was protecting civilians from the falling debris with his shield. The skies began to turn purple as the clouds finally arrived destroying the city already Natasha, Hawkeye, and Hulk was consumed by the clouds killing them. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't stop their impending doom as their world gets consumed destroying the universe.

**Earth-1**

In the lake mansion, more survivors from their universes that were destroyed were brought as Skylar begins to concern as she, Alex, and Sophie sees more universes be destroyed.

"There has to be a way to stop this, and if it continues.." Alex said before she gets interrupted.

"You might want to get Henry of this Earth." Sophie said as Skylar went to Henry who was about to leave to try and make Emma believe.

"Henry you might want to come, and see this." Skylar said as she takes him to the screen.

"What do you want me to see?" Henry asked as Alex pointed out the last earth with the last remaining earths.

"If we don't stop this by tonight Earth-1 will be destroyed, and all of our efforts would be useless." Sophie said.

"There is a way." The Watcher said as she reappears to them. "When the multiverse was created 12 pure lights were born that would save the multiverse known as the Aurins." The Watcher said as they listened.

"Henry you're the Aurin of belief, Skylar the Aurin of courage, Alex the Aurin of destiny, Sophie the Aurin of knowledge." The Watcher said.

"So there's only six left." Alex said as The Watcher nodded.

"Yes the remaining Aurins are honor, humanity, love, truth, innocence, purity, fate, and hope." The Watcher said as Henry thought of an idea.

"I'll try to make my mom believe at least long enough to find the other Aurins." Henry said as he left, and Skylar & Alex began to upgrade the screen to find the last Aurins. "Think it would work?" Alex said as it reveals the first four Aurins then the final six were revealed Camryn the Aurin of innocence, her twin sister Alex the Aurin of purity, Mikayla the Aurin of truth, KC the Aurin of hope, Aaron Stone the Aurin of humanity, Jake Long the Aurin of honor, and Wendy Wu the Aurin of fate.

"Well we found them hopefully we could find the final four." Skylar said as a huge tremor hit that Skylar, Alex, and Sophie sees the sky turning purple.

"I think we're too late." Sophie said.

"No we could find them, and fast." Skylar said given Sophie & Alex the gateway earrings to open the final portals to get the Aurins. Unknown to them Fiona has finally gotten Emma to destroy the book after she made Henry break his arm. Fiona was evily smiling as her plan has succeeded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Countdown to Destruction **

**Earth-115**

The clouds were beginning to destroy everything it's path as KC tried to communicate with anyone, but no avail that she began to run with other people trying to flee from their doom. A portal opens as Skylar pulled KC in as the earth is destroyed.

**Earth-29**

Aaron & his friends were fleeing as the clouds killed his friends one by one with the city being destroyed. Alex with the portal pulled him in as his earth is destroyed.

**Earth-155**

Jake was losing all hope. He lost his friends, his family, Fu-Dog, and Rose from the clouds that he decided to accept his fate until he gets pulled into a portal by Sophie's magic as his earth is destroyed.

**Earth-1: 5 hours till destruction.**

Fiona arrived in Henry's room with a tray holding the ashes of the book.

"It - it can't be."

"Well, I'm afraid it is. Your story book. Or what's left of it."

"No way. My mom would never burn it."

"Oh, but she did. Whatever last bit of belief she clung to went up in smoke, just like the pages of your precious book."

"Not even you could destroy her belief completely."

"If that's so, then why is she packing for Boston at this very moment?"

"I'll stop you."

"Oh, haven't you already tried that? Look where it got you."

"It's not just me. It's my family. We won't let you win."

"Oh, haven't I mentioned the consequences of Emma's lost belief? Your family isn't going to exist long enough to save themselves, let alone your mother. Not even your friends from the other universes."

"What?" Henry was shock how did she know about the multiverse.

"Oh you think I wouldn't know about your friends that you were rescuing? Too bad none of you won't see what I plan to do after this world dies." She said as she showed Henry the sky turned purple.

"Better enjoy your final moments with them while you can." Fiona said as she left with a devious grin on her face.

At the Lake mansion Skylar, Alex, and Sophie return with KC, Jake, and Aaron.

"What happened to you three?" Camryn asked as Alex, Zenon, and Marnie walked up.

"The Watcher found a way to save the universe. There are Aurins 12 powerful beings of light that were born when the multiverse was created."Alex said.

"The Aurins are Henry of this earth, this Alex, both Camryn, and her sister, Sophie, Mikayla, me, KC, Jake, Aaron, and Wendy." Skylar said as Wendy overheard.

"Did you say my name?" Wendy said walking up to them.

"Yeah. You might need to help us save this universe." Skylar said.

"Oh my god." Sophie said as the screen shows the final 10 earths being destroyed with the clouds reaching Earth-1.

"We're out of time." Alex said.

"Let's get us to town square." Skylar said referring to the Aurins.

"We have to hurry." The Watcher said as she transported herself, and the Aurins in the mansion to the town square.

**Boston: 2 hours till destruction **

As Emma arrived at her apartment she was confused about the purple sky, and found a book by Henry written for her. She began to have some belief that she decided to return to Storybrooke.

**Storybrooke: 5 minutes to destruction.**

As Henry now healed, and Emma returning with her belief Fiona in anger decides to have her grandson kill Emma for good. After she sent Gideon Rumplestiltskin her son confront her at his pawnshop that she explained that once she wins the final battle, and destroy this universe she will gain unchecked powers, and change the universe as she sees fit, but Rumple uses his mother's wand to destroy her, and the clouds dissipated saving Earth-1, and bringing everyone from the destroyed Enchanted Forest back to Storybrooke after the curse broke. Henry & Emma arrived seeing their family that after their reunion a blinding light brought the Aurins and the Watcher.

"Who are they?" Regina asked.

"The Black Fairy wasn't just destroying the realms she was also targeting the multiverse."

"Wait there are other universes, and they're from those universes?" Snow asked as Henry nodded as Gideon appeared ready to defeat Emma once, and for all.

Both clash their blades as Emma tried hard till Gideon had the advantage till Gideon stopped as Rumple with Belle arrived with his heart stopping him in time. "Oh you think you could stop me?" Gideon's eyes turn black revealing that he is no longer in control of himself as his heart disintegrates to dust.

"Gideon is being controlled by the Black Fairy." Skylar said as Fiona paralyze everyone except Emma, and the Watcher. With Gideon cause Emma's hand to tremor, and stabbed her to death then targets the Watcher as they began to shoot energy of light, and darkness against each other that Gideon got closer, and ripped out her heart that she collapsed next to Emma as he crushes her heart to dust killing her, and unparalyzed everyone.

"Now to finish what I started." Fiona said through Gideon as he separates all of Storybrooke from the earth, and with a snap of his fingers the clouds of destruction return, and destroy Earth-1 shocking everyone seeing it happen.

"It is complete all the universes are gone, and now I shall go to the beginning, and create a new universe that I see fit. So enjoy your final moments." Fiona said as Gideon falls to the ground dead as the clouds began to destroy Storybrooke.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

Storybrooke was gone. Nothing exists no life no light only darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: The war across time**

The multiverse is gone. The Black Fairy has won the final battle now gaining unchecked powers to bypass the laws of magic, and change the universe to see how she sees fit. However she didn't know that the battle has not finished yet.

Henry Mills began to open his eyes, and sat up seeing nothing, but darkness till he saw that he is sitting on the streets of town square or what's left of it, and the sword Emma used in the final battle. His mom, Emma, Killian, Snow, David, Belle, Rumple, and Gideon along with the rest of Storybrooke gone, and dead ceasing to exist, but he was confused of how he is still alive. He then heard a noise, and turn around seeing Skylar beginning to sit up, and Henry was shock seeing Skylar that went to help her up.

"You okay?" Henry asked as Skylar got up. "Yeah. I thought we were killed by that cloud." She said seeing the darkness. "Henry, Skylar?" Said a voice that Henry & Skylar turn around seeing Alex. "Thank god you two are alive." Alex said to them. "Do you think anyone else survived?" Henry asked. "Hope so." Skylar said as well.

"I see Jake, and Aaron." Alex said as they rushed to their help. "Mikayla, Sophie, Camryn, Alex, KC, and Wendy as well." Skylar said as the three helped them.

"Where are we?" Mikayla asked as she got up. "Still in Storybrooke." Henry said to her. "Or what's left of it." Skylar said as Sophie. "I can't believe everyone we know, and love even those we rescued are gone." Sophie said. "So we lost?" Wendy asked them. "I guess it's hopeless the Black Fairy won." Aaron said seeing the darkness. "We can't just give up." Henry said. "Henry look around there's nothing left she won we lost." Alex said as Camryn calms her down. "So what do we do now?" Jake asked. "I guess nothing till the day we all die." KC said. "But something doesn't add up. If everyone died except for us how did she not overlook us?" Skylar asked. "Maybe she didn't know about the Aurins." Alex said. "Then there's going to the beginning. What does she mean by that?" Sophie asked.

_It means she is going to the beginning of time. _A voice said till a blinding light glow till it subsided revealing Emma in a white dress.

"Mom? But you died how is this possible?" Henry asked.

"Yes I did died, but I'm now reborn not as the Savior, but as the Watcher." Emma said revealing her new role. "When the original Watcher was dying she transferred her powers to me, and here we are." Emma said to them.

"But what do you mean by the beginning of time?" Henry asked her. "I would say it, but it's not safe with the last bits of reality crumbling, and with her hearing us." The minute Emma said that the last remaining structures of Storybrooke began to collapse that Emma uses her new powers to transport herself, and the Aurins to the last remaining safe haven as the last remains of Storybrooke cease to exist.

Earth-0

They all arrived in the last remaining location. "What is this place?" Henry asked. "This is Earth-0 the home of the Watcher, and the only earth outside of time & space." Emma explained. "So what were you saying about the beginning of time before we were all sent here?" Skylar asked Emma. "The Black Fairy with her unchecked powers she plans to time travel to the beginning of time, and create a universe were there is only darkness, and she would reign as a god." Emma said shocking them. "That's why we wer-." Alex asked. "Yes the 12 Aurins." Emma said. "Wait we never found the twelfth Aurin." Jake said. "Till now." A woman said walking up to them that Henry recognizes her. "This is Mulan the Aurin of Love." Emma said introducing the Mulan of their universe. "Now that we are all here it's time we take the fight to the Black Fairy in the beginning of time." Emma said as she conjures up a similar portal that Zelena try to use before. "With this we could go back in time to the beginning before she arrives." Emma said to them. "But the only way to activate the spell is the 4 keys courage, wisdom, love, and innocence." Henry said to her. "We do." Emma saids as she looks at Aurins.

"Skylar, Sophie, Mulan, and Camryn the four of you have to step on the four symbols." Emma said as they step on the symbols that began to glow, and reached the middle opening a time portal to the past.

"Everyone hold on to each other. Once we go through do not let go of each other." Emma said as they held each other's hands as they entered the time portal traveling back in time.

The beginning of time

The aurins, and Emma arrived in the quarry in the beginning of time. "This is the place." Henry said seeing the place.

"I'm surprised that you're all still alive." They turn around seeing the Black Fairy.

"Will make sure we would defeat you, and avenge our worlds, and friends." Skylar said to her.

"You have courage no wonder they left their fates in the hands of mere children, but since I will create a new universe for darkness I'll make sure that this will be your graves." She said as she began to summon shadowlike demons that looked like corpses. "I found these demons on my way here they will keep you busy till you all die." Fiona said as a way to break their spirits, and confidence.

"Listen to me. This is the only place we could end the clash with one result. Rebirth of the universe." Emma said to the Aurins.

"Let's do this." Henry said as he, and the Aurins began to fight the shadow demons. Skylar begin to shoot the the shadow demons with her blaster as Jake Long in his dragon form began to burn the shadows with his fire breath. Using blades both Henry & Mulan began to slice the shadow demons as Alex uses her wand to vaporize the shadow demons while the other Alex, Camryn, and Sophie began to use their magic to keep everyone safe while destroying the shadow demons. Mikayla stab the shadow demons with her spear while Wendy, Aaron, and KC use their skills to hit the demons.

As Emma reached a peak of cliff in the quarry watching the battle Fiona appear behind her witnessing the battle.

"I'm impressed that you're still alive, but it doesn't matter. You will all die, and I'll be eternal with a new universe under my control." Fiona said as a taunt to break her confidence.

"Will see about that." Emma said as they began to battle while the aurins continue to fight the demons.

"Has this ever happened to anyone before?" Mulan asked the others.

"Not like this." Skylar said as she continues to shoot the shadows.

"Stay focus were in the battle of our lives." Henry said to everyone as he takes down a shadow.

Emma continue to battle the Black Fairy. Both energies begins to clash at each other as Emma as pushes her light at Fiona causing the earth around to break apart with flames, and lava emerging around them. "LIGHT WILL NEVER BE DIE!" Emma yelled as ignites the most powerful tower of light to the sky. In the battlefield Henry, and the Aurins continue to battle the shadows till the shadows began to ceasing.

"Is everyone all right?" Henry asked them.

"A bit exhausted, but I'm okay." Sophie said as the others agreed.

"Wait where's Emma?" Mulan asked.

"Over there." Skylar pointed out the tower of light to everyone.

"What are we supposed to do with a tower of light?" Mikayla asked them.

"I think I got it. Since we're Aurins we have to unite, and focus all of our light to that tower." Henry said as he looks at the tower that Skylar & Alex held Henry's hands Jake grabbed Skylar's hand, Aaron grabbed Alex's as Mikayla, Sophie, Camryn, Alex, KC, Wendy, and Mulan held on as well. The tower of light began to glow brighter as Fiona & Emma gets consumed by the light till exploded shocking the Aurins.

"Oh my god." Mikayla said shock.

"We have to get to her." Henry said as they all race to her, and saw her injured, but okay with no sign of Fiona.

"Emma you okay?" Henry asked as Emma tries to set up.

"Yeah I'm okay. Look at that." Emma said as everyone looks up seeing the sky seeing the universe being created.

"It worked. The universe is reborn." Henry said as the light consumes them.


End file.
